Episode list
About the Wilting of the Lotus Chronicle and Episodes The Wilting of the Lotus Chronicle is composed of the stories of two distinct groups of people (the player characters). The first group are known as the Lotus Blossoms, and they are the protagonists of the first two books, "Fire" and "Air". The second group are known as the Lotus Progeny, the protagonists of the third book "Water", they are the inheritors of the destiny of the Lotus Blossoms. Book One: Fire "Fire is the element of power." The story surrounds the themes Destruction, Death, and Survival. The Lotus Blossoms lose things that they considered permanent and must escape their own death as they are hunted by a relentless adversary. *The Festival - in which the harmony of the Lotus Festival is changed when the Fire Nation attacks *Man with the Fire Tattoo, Part 1 *Man with the Fire Tattoo, Part 2 *The Chase *A Place to Rest *Forms of Fog *Lotus Petal *Search & Rescue *Guard duty *Into the Volcano *The Loremaster *Fight for Fu Zen *Death Book Two: Air "Air is the element of Freedom." The story surrounds the themes of Wandering, Hiding, and Searching. The Lotus Blossoms are searching for a home, a new way of life, a way to survive, and a purpose. *The Western Air Temple *The White Robed Airbender *The Firebending Airbender - in which Sulo's adoptive father is discovered to still be alive in the Fire Nation, and he is not alone. *Tales of the Family of the Lotus Blossoms - in which Fu Zen and Xian steal things and get married. Kallai meets Raikana '' *The Attack on the Southern Water Tribe - ''in which the Lotus Blossoms race to help Raikana's home village. *The Spirit of Taishan Island, Part 1 *The Spirit of Taishan Island, Part 2 *The Poisoned Healer - in which Raikana attempts to heal Sulo and drags the Blossoms into a spirit quest *A Memory of Storms - in which the Blossoms attempt to heal the souls of Raikana and Sulo *The Hollow Circle - in which Xian's is captured by an anti-bending cult *The Spirit Prophesies - in which the Lotus Blossoms learn of the future, for themselves and their progeny *The Dragon and the Phoenix Book Three: Water "Water is the element of change." The story surround the themes of Discovery, Development and Learning. The Lotus Progeny are trying to find their place in the world and in the Legacy of the Lotus Blossoms. *Jailhouse Rock *The First Rule Of Fight Club *The Bard And The Tea Shop * Kidnapped! * And Then There Was One * Get Questin' * The Camp By The River *Tale As Old As Time *The Twin Villages *The Earthquake - in which the Progeny survive what seems like an earthquake only to discover something more sinister... *Plan B - in which the Lotus Progeny race to protect the lower village from the "Plan B" of the Fire Nation... *The Mentors - in which the Lotus Progeny must together face a spiritual reflection of their mentors. * The Missing Piece * Judge, Jury, and Executioner * A Man of Honour * Enjoy Omashu *Lotus Island *Pieces of the Nomads * Tales of Omashu : Memories of Taishan in which Xian and Fuzen receive a mysterious note and map piece from King Bumi, and subsequently go on a treasure hunt to uncover something their mother left for them to find. ''Street Kids: ''in which Phane and Dreg compete with other Street Kids for the position left by Phane's mentor Tulio. * The Dream - a short shared dream hits the Progeny the first day they cross into the desert... '' Book Four: Earth "Earth is the element of Substance." The story surrounds the themes of Community, Discovery and Perseverance. The Lotus Progeny are building upon the Legacy of the Lotus Blossoms forming community and making the White Lotus endure through the hardships of the war yet to come. ** The Desert Dwellers - ''in which the Lotus Progeny cross into the Desert, and find that it is not as devoid of life as they thought... ** The Misty Palms Oasis Category:Episodes